Fonts
MS Paint Adventures uses a variety of fonts - each font is used in certain contexts and communicates a different "feel". Many of these fonts are actual predefined computer generated fonts, while others are hand written by Andrew. Several sections are dedicated to listing the handwritings employed by different characters throughout Homestuck. Computer Generated Fonts Courier New The main font used for texts and commands used to be Courier New (Bold). It is a basic and widely used font aiming for readability. Most action commands and sound effects are rendered using this font, in 14px, with no Anti-Aliasing, then resized to 400%. This is also the font in which Dad types his typical heartfelt notes, but in a different size, with aliasing. The font is oftentimes mistaken with Courier, despite differences in lettering. Recently, text has been sometimes displayed in Courier as well as in Courier New - Sassacre's Daunting Text is written in basic Courier. Comic Sans Primarily used in SBaHJ and quotes from SBaHJ in Homestuck. This heavily overused yet recognizable font is often regarded as unoriginal and unimaginative. Lucida Console Used on GameFAQs guides, such as Rose's walkthrough. Rapscallion Used in the Midnight Crew and Felt-related flashes such as , this gothic font is meant to invoke the film-noir, twenties-odd atmosphere these mobsters revel in. It is downloadable here. Carima The font used in the introductions of the kid’s lands as well as Prospit and Derse (excluding the troll's Prospit and Derse). Fairylike, it’s probably meant to portray the magic journey the player is starting on. It is used for both Jane's and Andrew's DEAD panels and is available here. It is also used in Calliope and Caliborn's chess match. The King and Queen font Presumably the same as their handwriting, the White Queen of Prospit and Black Queen of Derse communicate using this font with their designated children in their roles as Exiles. An elegant and regal-looking font, it is obvious why Andrew chose it for this purpose. It is available for download here. Alternian font The troll language, instead of using the Roman symbols humankind developed, instead employs certain rune-like characters, each matching a letter in our own alphabet. Used for almost everything troll related. Exceptions amongst other things are Vriska's handwriting and the troll's planet names. In actuality, this font is an upside down, mirrored version of an existing font. This already flipped-around font can be downloaded here, which hosts three versions of the font made by two different fans. Grimoire Fonts *The front cover of Rose's Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious is Nueva Standard. *The text in Rose’s Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious is written entirely using Mister Twiggy. It is also the font by which the Horrorterrors apparently communicate with their protégées, as seen when Rose asks the magic cueball for information about the Horrorterrors’ true alignment. Daunting Text Fonts *Fontdinerdotcom Sparkly is used on the front cover of Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery. It can be found here. *The frontispiece's text appears to be a horizontally compressed version of Times New Roman. *The main body of the work is Courier New. Batman Forever Alternate The font used in is Batman Forever Alternate. Maverick Used on the front cover of The Fatherly Gent's Shaving Almanac. Can be obtained here. MoTenacity AOE The font used for Sburb's logo. One can find it here. GameBro Fonts *GhostKid AOE is GameBro Magazine's title font. Buyable here. *Siesta N4 - utilised in GameBro's front page feature text. Found here. Pony Pals Fonts *The "Pony Detective" font on the front cover is Hobo. *The interior text is Times New Roman. Newspaper Fonts *''The Common Hornographer'' utilises a modified form of English Towne Normal. *The body of the Hornographer's text is Times New Roman. *The METEORS!!! snippet uses Arial Bold. Hobbiton Brush hand The font used on the front of the box of Special Stardust in Calliope's room. Attainable here. Dream Bubbles Fonts The title and author name on the cover of are written using another vastly overused font, namely Papyrus. Graphical designers strongly dislike the bad kerning (spacing) of the letters in this font type. Bone Regular The font used for Kurloz's text. You can find it here. STRIFE! cover art The font used for the title on the cover art for the STRIFE! music album is Bank Gothic BT. It is reused at the start of . Later, at the start of , the word "GRIEF" is displayed in Alternian characters, which are rendered to resemble the earlier used font. Black Chancery The font used for the cover of Complacency of the Learned. Can be found here. Holy Empire Used on the cover of Genesis Frog. Can be found here. Unknown Morton font In , Andrew appears to have changed from his traditional font for flash preloaders. The loading screen for the flash detailing Jack’s ascension has the “Loading” text displayed in an orange font. This font is also seen in the preloader of , as well as in the other dream flashes. It is also seen in , furthering the parallels between the two ascensions. Though still readable, this font might be meant to invoke a sense of alienation, as well as remind the reader of a certain indestructible demon. A similar font is seen in , but in blue. Dictator font On , the login screen displays the message seen to the left. The font resembles a bit the one used in the captions in And It Don't Stop, a comic Dave's Bro is known to be interested in, due to his . It also appears to be used for the . The Dictator font is available here. Skramp Used for the flavors of the Fruit Gushers, as seen during John's mental breakdown. It can be found here. Black Night Used for the Flarp posters and manuals. It is downloadable here. Custom Fonts The humans' handwriting Many of the kids handwritings have been revealed in the comic. John, Jade, Dave, Rose, Jake all wrote messages in writing accompanying birthday gifts to each other. Dirk's handwriting can be seen in the version of Pony Pals he edited for Jane. Nanna also writes John a message in Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text. Rose and Jake also wrote down genetic codes on their walls and into private journals. John, Jade and Jake have also been witnessed writing on walls, to convey heartfelt messages. The kids’ handwriting style probably wouldn’t change much upon growing up, meaning Nanna’s handwriting, as seen on the inside of John’s jokester book, is the same as Jane’s. Font versions of the kids' handwriting can be found here. The trolls' handwriting Surprisingly, the trolls' handwriting is often shown in the English alphabet instead of the Alternian one, presumably for the readers' convenience. Vriska, Tavros, Terezi, Aradia and Gamzee all wrote down parts of the DNA code of their session’s First Guardian on their bedroom walls and into their Flarping/~ATH Manuals. Vriska's handwriting has also been seen on the drawing of her flarping character as well as on the she sent Tavros. Terezi wrote on walls with chalk to talk to her exile. In contrast to all of the previously mentioned cases, Mindfang's journal is written in a cerulean colored Alternian Alphabet. Carapacian handwriting Most Carapacians seem to be able to read and write and we have seen the handwriting of Jack Noir and Clubs Deuce. Ms. Paint wrote a single “SORRY” under one of Andrew’s declarations of “Panel isn’t done yet!” Sound-effect font Most sound effects in Homestuck are portrayed using the same lettering. The text is handwritten by Andrew, and is therefore not presently available in a coherent font. Consort Inscriptions Temples within the planets of each player feature runes shaped like the Consorts. Each consort race uses stylised symbols of their own race, the frog temple does however feature symbols used by all races. Rose was capable of deciphering these inscriptions and Sollux did the same in order to create Sgrub. Category:Homestuck